


Roceit: the demon and the pines

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [20]
Category: Gravity Falls, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Deceit | Janus Sanders, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: roman takes a trip to gravity falls years after weirdmagettan. he went for a walk in the woods (against the warnings of the town folks). he found a statue of a man who had his arm out. what does he do from there?quick note, Janus is Bill in this au. iv made it so Janus looks human. and dipper and maple are Romans uncle and aunt since I'm having them have an older sibling in this.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 13





	Roceit: the demon and the pines

Roman looked around the town, his cousin Patton had spent there summers hear for the last 5 years and now he wanted to visit after all the fun things they explained, but he had to wait until he was 18 at least since his parents didn't approve of the place. Roman smiled walking through the town and introducing himself to a woman probably in her late 40's named Wendy. apparently, Wendy knew his uncle dipper.

Roman was staying in a caravan that he had borrowed from his friend logan since he and his boyfriend Virgil hadn't needed it. Roman smiled as he looked out into the woods wondering what could be out there. he didn't really see anyone go in or out of the woods and he found it strange, to say the least. he had asked Wendy but he just got told to stay away, but Roman being Roman didn't listen...

Roman one morning had woken up earlier then he knew he normally would because he needed his beauty sleep. but he had gotten up earlier so he could go explore the woods. he knew dipper and maple would be here today in about 3 hours so he had 2 and a half hours to look around and try and find the reason for everyone's fear of the woods. the woods looked normal enough, it was quite dark out still and the shadows from the trees didn't help. Roman had taken out his phone and put the flashlight on so he could see at least where he was going. Roman just kept looking around at all the animals and plants that seemed to only exist in this region, it was quite fascinating and he took some pictures on his phone to show logan later since he knew logan would love this. he was going to offer the next time he came for logan to come with him because of this.

roman kept an eye out for anything but then his phone started to ring... 'dipper' was at the top. he gulped seeing the time. he answered the call "hello?" he said very nervously. he heard dipper on the other end "Roman, where are you?" roman gulped hearing the worried and terror in dippers voice "I'm in the woods, I wanted to take a stroll thought it" Roman heard voices on the other end "Roman! stay put we are gonna come find you!" and the dial tone rang through Roman ears. 

Roman didn't stay still tho, he kept walking but towards where he thought he had come. but when he realised he was in a thicker part of the woods. he gulped realising just how lost he was... and there was no signal here either so he just kept walking.

along his walk, he came alone an opening and he was amazed. in the centre of the opening was a stone statue. Roman admired the intricate detail. it was a man the looked very chiselled. the man had a top hat on his head and his eyes were different. one eye looked like a cats eye and one looked human. he wore a cape and a suit but he hand was stuck out like he was shaking a hand. Roman approached the statue taking a photo. he then placed his phone in his pocket. he was drawn to the figure in front of him.

Roman reached out to the statue and grabbed its hand. suddenly the world went grey...

Roman looked around before setting his eyes on the... man in front of him? he jumped and scrambled away "what the hell!" he screamed "y-you were just a statue!" the man brushed his clothes down before looking to roman "yes I was. thank you for freeing me..." he stopped "wait, don't I know you..." Roman shook his head "n-no this is my first time here".

the man approached Roman who had fallen down "I'm Janus, its a pleasure to meet you" Janus stretched out his hand to help roman up "r-roman Pines" Janus stiffened... _this man was a Pines?_ Janus smirked to roman "that would explain the similarity to dipper" roman frowen "you know my uncle?"

** __________________ **

Roman and Janus talked for a while until Roman was finally found by Patton who stopped at the edge of the clearing "Roman get away from him!" he screamed terror clear in his eyes "pat?" he turned to see Patton stood there shaking. Roman stood up and made his way over "pat, it's fine" he slowly made his way over "I'm not going to hurt you" Janus said standing to. Janus had told Roman about what he had done to dipper and maple in there youth and how much he regretted it saying how he just wanted to live now. Roman had believed him but Patton was still frightened. Patton grabbed Romans hand and ran away from the clearing and right to his family.

** ___________________ **

dipper wasn't happy when he found out what had happened. dipper had a go at Roman which just ended in Roman running off into the woods once again. Roman hadn't run back to the clearing but he did run into Janus who laughed when Roman fell down, but once he saw the look in Romans eyes his smile softened "hey, what's wrong?" he cupped Romans face helping him up at the same time "t-they..." Roman couldn't understand why his family was like this to Janus, he was so nice to roman and he wanted to change and just live his life. 

Janus took Roman back to his caravan which was at the edge of the woods. Roman did tell Janus what had happened and Janus had felt bad "m-maybe I should leave you alone? I don't want to put this wedge in your family" Roman frowned "no, they need to learn that people can change" they talked a bit more until night fell upon them.

Roman didn't let Janus leave tho, he made him stay on the couch in the caravan. 

** ____________________ **

it had been a few years since that. Roman had made Janus come home with him after everything no wanting to leave him alone in that town. they had grown closer and eventually started dating about a year and a half after they met. Romans family hadn't spoken to him since that incident in the woods and Roman didn't think the would again. Janus felt guilty for this, he had offered to leave multiple times even leaving once when roman was at work. but Roman had found him in the park nearby, the same day Roman had admitted his feelings for the demon. 

Roman and Janus were in there living room watching some news when there was a knock on the door. Roman assumed it was Logan or Virgil so when Janus said he would get it Roman didn't hesitate to let him.

However, when a familiar cry come from the front door Roman jumped up and raised to the door. Patton was stood there shaking once again slowly backing away from Janus who had his hands up in surrender. Roman raised forwards and stepped between them "hello Patton, what can I help you with?" 


End file.
